


A lifetime

by Tailhearts



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailhearts/pseuds/Tailhearts
Summary: Waiting for someone is the worst feeling in the world. But for those who wait, never wait too long.





	A lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The ending upset me so I wrote something short and sweet instead. I don't really write fics anymore but this was something I wanted to get out. I'm almost feeling like doing a whole AU for these two maybe. Is there a interest for that?   
> Anyways enjoy ^^

He didn’t know what hurt more, the gunshot wound in his side or leaving what had become like a second home to him. Thinking about the city whose life and culture was so different from his own, and even with everything he had gone through it really, really felt like home. You would think it would leave a cold and unwelcoming feeling but he couldn’t bring himself to hate it. Eiji sighed as he looked out the airplanes window watching it roll up to the runway. He felt conflicted about his feelings to return to Japan. He knew he had too, but his heart was heavy.   
His parents are worried sick about him and he isn’t looking forward too explaining how he even got into this predicament. As the plane lifted he tilted his head against the window and closed his eyes to sleep through the long journey home. 

Two years had passed, two whole years and even if life was easier he still missed it. It? No he missed him. Ash. He always tried to play it off as missing everyone and the city but he knew that was only a small part. His heart really missed the blonde boy with those magical eyes that always captivated him. But he had not heard from Ash since that time in the hospital and he was honestly worried. It’s been two years and not a peep, he had briefly talked to Sing a few times but he seemed to avoid talking about Ash. This had built up such a worry within Eiji, a worry he couldn’t express to anyone, a worry he walked around with, a worry he had decided to deal with himself. A worry that had made him too start saving up money for a plane ticket, because he needs to return, he needs to meet Ash again or he would never be able to rest easy again. 

Eiji was sitting in his favorite park reading a book during a warm spring day. The sun warmed his face and he sighed happily. It was during days like this his worries just washed away and his mind would just focus on the text in front of him. But today he felt extra calm because he had finally saved up enough money to go fly back. He was going to book his ticket later that day but he decided to enjoy the day first, he halted himself because he knew if he rushed he would just be filled with worries again.   
The book ended and he closed it and placed it beside him tilting his head back looking up into the blue sky. He breathed in the fresh scent of the nature around him and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he had dozed of. 

“What do we have here?” Eiji’s eyes shot open and he felt a panic spread through his body, his first instinct was to run but his legs didn’t seem to listen, especially when his eyes finally focused on the familiar figure leaning over him. Those jade colored eyes that could comfort him in seconds, a cocky smile and the blonde hair almost touching Eiji’s face.   
“Ash?” He managed to press out in his shock and was greeted by a wider smile. Eiji shot up from the bench and scrambled around it to hug Ash tightly, so tightly. All his worries faded away from the past years.  
“What are you even doing here?” He questioned and Ash sighed lightly and managed to pull away from Eiji’s tight grip.  
“To start my life over?” and then he quickly locked lips with Eiji and kissed him sweetly.


End file.
